Fuck Forever
by RizaChocolat
Summary: On naît, on crève, on réussit, on échoue, on est drogué, ou on ne l'est pas. Ici, les adultes se conduisent comme des ados pour fuir la réalité, la poudre de Craig devient celle de la fée Clochette. On s'envole, on s'envole, puis on revient sur Terre. Ou on s'écrase.
1. I

Bien le bonjour! Voici ma première fanfic sur South Park. Elle reflète l'idée que je me fais de la perdition à cause de la drogue et de l'alcool mais aussi ce que la vie peut avoir de beau, comme les miracles qui sont les rencontres que nous faisons. Les personnages peuvent être jugés comme OOC mais il faut savoir qu'il s'agit d'un UA, et qu'ils vont nécessairement être un peu différents puisque leur histoire est différente. De plus, il s'agit de mon point de vue sur ce que pourrait être les persos en devenant adultes. Sur ce~ bonne lecture! N'hésitez pas à poser vos questions, je ne mange pas (ou pas souvent) les gens :)

* * *

Dans un petit appartement de Denver, un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années faisait l'amour à Marie Jeanne dans ses songes. La fumée voluptueuse à l'odeur réconfortante créait des arabesque tout autour de lui, donnant le mirage d'une myriade de femmes alanguies à ses côtés. Si il n'avait pas été aussi déchiré, il serait sûrement sorti pour sonner à la porte d'à côté puis baiser la fille de son voisin. A la place, il ricana tout seul en voyant les boucles fumantes d'une femme sublime aux lèvres peut-être rougies par le maquillage. Était-elle blonde ou brune ? A moins qu'elle ne soit rousse. Craig ne pensait pas qu'il s'agissait d'une de ces filles du diable. C'était pas son trip, il préférait les blondes et les brunes. Après, ses considérations pouvaient bien changer si elle ouvrait gentiment les jambes. Son portable vibra sur la table de chevet, éclairant faiblement la chambre plongée dans le noir. La nymphe fantomatique s'enfuit, faisant pester le jeune homme brun. Il pointa son majeur vers son portable, espérant que toutes les ondes négatives qu'il envoyait actuellement atteignait le connard qui lui avait fait reprendre pied dans la réalité.

« **RDV 6th Mender Street, 10kg, c'est pour une petite sauterie** »

-Tu m'en diras tant, connard... soupira Craig en passant une main dans ses mèches brunes.

Il finit par se diriger dans la salle d'eau qui fuyait sous la baignoire. Il se glissa totalement habillé sous le jet et frissonna lorsque l'eau glacée atteignit enfin son épiderme. Il balança ses vêtements dans le lavabo en éternuant. Dans la rue, fallait être éveillé ou on crevait. Après sa douche, il frictionna ses cheveux mollement dans une serviette qui puait l'humidité et la balança dans le carton qui lui servait de corbeille à linge sale. Il inspecta son reflet dans la moitié de miroir qui lui restait, l'autre ayant été brisé par un de ses potes après un bad trip. Les cernes qui bouffaient son teint cireux donnait une profondeur presque démoniaque au bleu de ses yeux. Il trouvait ses lèvres trop minces et bien trop sèches, aussi se servit-il un verre d'eau avec le gobelet en plastique qui lui servait à se rincer les dents après brossage. Un coup de peigne dans la mèche qui cachait son front plus tard, il sortit de la salle d'eau totalement nu. Il put apercevoir le gros lard de l'immeuble d'en face qui le regarda, même pas interloqué. Il lui fit juste un signe de la main puis retourna dans son appartement, sûrement pour s'occuper de sa femme. Craig piocha dans son armoire un vieux t-shirt d'un noir délavé et sans plus aucune forme, un jean bien trop grand au niveau de la taille et qui dévoilait son caleçon noir et enfin un gilet bleu légèrement tâché au niveau de la manche et dont le cordon qui servait à resserrer la capuche avait disparu. Il glissa son canif dans la « poche secrète » du bas de son jean puis s'empara d'un sac à dos où il fourra son portable, ses clefs et le haut d'un dossier de siège de voiture. Il sortit en trombe de chez lui en voyant l'heure et courut dans les escaliers de l'immeuble jusqu'au parking pour glisser dans sa vieille voiture, avec qui lui et Kenny avait eu des démêlées. Il arriva enfin à l'adresse indiquée puis s'engouffra dans la petite maison où il fut accueilli par un type de son âge aux cheveux châtains à peine coiffé.

-Yo Craig ! Ca faisait depuis un moment ! Tu vas bien ?

-Epargnes moi les civilités, Clyde. Tes conneries me f'ront pas baisser le prix.

-Relax, mec ! Tu sais, la p'tite fête dont j't'ai parlé ? Bah t'es invité mon vieux ! En plus, ce sera excellent pour tes affaires, y aura pratiquement que des consommateurs. C'est ce soir, alors réfléchis pas trop.

-D'façon, c'pas mon fort de réfléchir, ricana le brun en se laissant mollement tomber sur le canapé du salon.

Clyde et lui se connaissaient depuis la petite enfance. Ils étaient tous les deux nés dans une petite ville paumée entre les montagnes où l'avenir se résumait à ce qu'on allait bouffer à dîner. Craig avait réussi à s'enfuir de l'enlisement de cette ville de bouseux avec sa famille. Les Tucker s'étaient installés à Denver puis Craig se trouva un p'tit boulot dans un garage minable et s'installa dans son propre appart' à 17ans, histoire de pouvoir fumer et piquer ses crises de nerfs sans frapper quiconque. A l'école primaire, Clyde et Craig avaient été meilleurs amis, ainsi qu'avec un autre gamin black du nom de Token. Clyde avait gardé contact avec Token, notamment parce qu'il avait bossé dans la boîte de son père, mais Craig n'avait pas cherché à reparler au black après son départ. Pas qu'il ne l'appréciait pas, mais il trouvait que les amis et ce genre de conneries ne valaient pas ses joints du matin. Ou du soir. Il ne savait plus. Puis il avait rencontré d'autres gens, comme Kenny McCormick qui avait été son coloc pendant deux ans. Le McCormick, un grand blond qui cachait les ravages de la drogue sous des couches de vêtements trop larges, avait été le premier mec que Craig s'était tapé. Ça avait été bizarre d'agripper ses cheveux blonds, tellement courts par rapport à d'habitude. Mais ça avait été bon, alors ils avaient recommencé. Kenny s'en foutait, c'était un ado paumé qui se laissait prendre ou qui prenait pour se payer des cachetons colorés qui faisaient pétiller ses yeux bleus délavés. Il était parti du jour au lendemain, donnant cependant son numéro et son adresse à son ami brun. Il s'était attaché à l'enfoiré de Tucker qui ne savait plus que réfléchir par la queue. Son sale caractère leur avait valu pas mal d'ennuis et aussi des conflits entre eux deux, mais il avait aussi eu ses plus grands fous rires avec ce con. Craig avait ressenti comme un vide quand Kenny avait passé la porte de l'immeuble pour entrer dans un pick-up à la carrosserie bien abîmée. Ce départ lui avait permis de rencontrer son voisin d'en face, ce gros lard d'Eric Cartman, un ami d'enfance de Kenny qui lui avait trouvé un petit studio à l'autre bout de la ville. Depuis, Cartman avait eu le droit au corps nu de Craig à chaque fois que ce dernier sortait de sa douche, et le brun allait parfois dîner chez lui et sa femme. Cartman était un connard raciste, facho et homophobe, mais il avait cette phrase qui lui faisait perdre toute crédibilité : « Ouais, mais c'est pas pareil ! Lui c'est mon pote. » L'un de ses meilleurs amis était juif, ça n'était pas un souci. Il avait un jour rencontré Token chez Clyde grâce à Craig, ils avaient picolé ensemble. Un mec étrange en somme. Ensuite il avait rencontré les deux meilleurs amis du monde, Stan et Kyle. Il était arrivé chez Kenny pour lui refiler sa came, mais c'était un roux aux boucles hirsutes qui lui avait ouvert avec un grand sourire.

-Oh putain ! C'est vrai qu'il ressemble à Stan.

Un type qui lui ressemblait comme pas permis apparut et le regarda de haut en bas. Craig s'en foutait, il était pas là pour contempler son sosie. Il entra en les poussant légèrement et trouva Kenny qui lui chauffait un chocolat chaud.

-Tu restes t'amuser avec nous Tucker ?

Et il découvrit que son double était pédé comme un phoque, totalement accroc au roux juif qui laissait les mains baladeuses de Craig passer sur ses hanches, sous le regard acier de Stan. Kenny se marrait dans un coin, son téléphone en main. Craig s'était demandé à qui ce crétin pouvait bien parler alors qu'il était totalement défoncé. Il l'apprit presque un an plus tard en surprenant le blond dans les bras d'un autre mec, qu'il connaissait mais dont il ne parla à personne. Kenny avait un amour secret, quelqu'un qui n'osait pas s'avouer homosexuel et qui n'était sûrement pas le meilleur parti pour le blond.

-J'peux faire venir Kenny ?


	2. II: Freedom at 21

Voici le chapitre 2! Je pense pouvoir poster tous les dimanches vu que j'ai déjà la plupart des chapitres d'écrits. C'est fou ce que ça me change de d'habitude, d'être aussi organisée! x) Enfin bref, bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions, qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises! :)

* * *

Ainsi, Craig se retrouva quelques heures plus tard au milieu d'adultes qui se prenaient pour des ados. Clyde pleurnichait dans un coin avec une fille qui caressait ses cheveux de façon suggestive. Token traçait des rails sur la table en verre, encouragé par trois autres personnes qui l'applaudissaient à chaque fin de ligne. Kenny pinça les fesses du brun en passant, une bouteille de tequila à la main. Craig aurait pu le suivre pour lui montrer toute la violence de ses ébats, si il n'avait pas vu le blond se diriger vers quelqu'un avec un immense sourire. Stan glissait ses mains sur les cuisses de Kyle qui était assis sur ses genoux et qui galérait à allumer son joint tellement ses mains tremblaient. Le roux n'était définitivement pas fait pour ce monde.

-Craiiiig ! Viens là, que je te présente Qweek !

-Clyde... C'est Tweek...

-Mais je sais bien ! C'était pour te tani... tapi... t'emmerder quoi !

Clyde traînait pas le bras un type blond à la chemise froissée et tâchée par ce qui devait être de l'alcool. Il reniflait à intervalle régulière, et tortillait ses doigts nerveusement, regardant partout autour de lui.

-Tweekie, voici Craig Fucker, mon fourminceur !

-Fournisseur, Clyde... soupira Craig, totalement dépassé par l'état de son ami. Et c'est Tucker, connard ! Grogna le brun en saluant la bêtise du châtain de son majeur.

-Ouais, ouais... Tweek, il est accroc à ta poussière de fée ! J'suis sûr que vous allez devenir amis !

Le dit Tweek offrit un pauvre sourire à Craig puis fut soudainement happé par un blond en pull orange criard.

-Tweekie ! T'es là, vieux ! J'suis tellement content que tu sois là, tu sais ! J'veux dire... T'es quelqu'un de cool ! T'm'as toujours offert des rails, et en plus t'as des jolies fesses ! J'me rappelle même qu'une fois, tu m'as offert un café ! C'était trop sympa vieux !

-K-Kenny, tu me fais mal ! Geignit le blond étouffé par les bras de l'autre bourré.

Craig s'alluma un joint, pensant que la joie des autres passeraient mieux après le passage de MarieJeanne dans sa tête. Sa voix brumeuse l'apaisait. Tweek leva ses yeux immenses, peut-être même trop, ça lui faisait ressembler à un gosse, vers le grésillement provenant du joint. Craig eut un sourire narquois et souffla sa fumée sur le blond qui tremblait. Kenny s'éloigna pour poursuivre une fille à la robe trop courte, laissant les deux autres seuls, Clyde ayant rejoint le sol en pleurnichant. Vive les bad trip. Craig tira à nouveau sur son rêve roulé et prit doucement le menton de Tweek pour souffler l'orgasme de MarieJeanne entre les lèvres du blond qui s'ouvrirent en grand, accueillant dans un gémissement la fumée pleine de plaisir en lui. Craig glissa sa langue sur les lèvres tremblotantes. Elles avaient le goût du café et le nez trop fin glissa contre celui du brun, le recouvrant légèrement de poudre.

-On m'a dit qu't'étais un gros accroc, souffla Craig avec un sourire à la fois séducteur et qui montrait toute l'emprise qu'il avait sur les gens faibles comme Tweek. J'ai du sucre glace dans ma poche, Clyde m'avait prévenu que j'aurai sûrement des clients.

-C'est c-combien ? Bégaya le blond qui trépignait sur place.

Le sourire de Craig s'agrandit et il attrapa le poignet trop maigre de Tweek. Il l'entraîna dans les toilettes et les enferma. Tweek se colla le plus possible au mur tandis que Craig s'installait sur le trône, étendant ses longues jambes devant lui. Il sortit enfin le sachet en plastique et le blond recommença à gigoter en voyant sous ses yeux la poudre plus douce que les nuages glisser d'un côté à l'autre alors que Craig l'ouvrait doucement. Tweek plongea l'un de ses longs doigts squelettiques dans le sachet et passa la drogue dans sa bouche, voulant être sûr de la qualité du rêve cristallisé. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent de plaisir et il darda son regard couleur café sur Craig qui ricana comme le diable en personne. La perdition, c'était après tout son boulot.

-C'est 60$ la dose.

Tweek sortit précipitamment son portefeuille mais Craig le stoppa en se levant d'un coup et en se collant au blond.

-Je prends aussi les paiements en nature , si ça t'intéresse.

L'hirsute rougit furieusement mais sortit ses billets pour les fourrer dans les mains de Craig, faisant étirer le rictus du brun.

-Dommage, Kenny avait pas tord quand il disait qu't'avais un joli cul.

Tweek baissa les yeux, totalement honteux de laisser le regard de Craig glisser sur son corps, puis il finit par sortir des toilettes d'un pas précipité. Craig sortit à son tour et réussit à attraper un Kyle fuyant et à l'air hilare.

-Ouh, Craigo !

-Pourquoi tu cours, Petit Chaperon roux?

Craig appréciait beaucoup Kyle. Il était celui qui lui avait tenu les cheveux quand le brun vomissait, il avait sauvé son précieux chulo qu'il portait toujours d'une bouteille de vodka renversée, il lui avait frotté le dos lors d'un bad trip et lui avait souri quand une fille avait foutu une claque à Craig après que ce dernier ne lui ait glissé la main sous sa jupe. Craig aimait voler des baisers aux lèvres plus sucrées que les pommes du juif, glisser ses doigts dans ses boucles pour le décoiffer encore plus, et surtout rendre Stan jaloux en tenant sa taille.

-Stan veut se venger parce que j'ai baissé son pantalon pendant qu'il draguait une nana !Il veut faire mal à mes fesses ! pouffa Kyle en posant sa tête contre le torse rassurant du brun.

-Tout le monde veut du mal à ton cul, Kyle. Même si après, ça s'ra tellement bien qu't'en r'demand'ra.

Kyle regarda Craig comme si il parlait une autre langue, puis recula du torse chaud de son ami.

-J'crois que Clyde a un placard dans le couloir, tu seras tranquille là-bas.

Kyle claqua un baiser humide sur la joue du brun et s'en alla en sautillant. Craig songea qu'il était franchement trop gentil et qu'il aurait du se vider les couilles en montrant à Kyle comment lui l'aurait fait sautiller. Stan arriva quelques instants plus tard en titubant, se cognant sur le mur et en grognant que Cartman avait intérêt a arrêter de le bousculer.

-Putain, c'que tu m'fais pitié mon vieux Stanley, ricana Craig en s'avançant vers lui.

Qu'est-ce que Kyle pouvait bien trouver au brun ? Il avait une tronche de déterré, était accroc à tous ce dont on pouvait l'être, et vivait encore chez ses parents à 23ans. Mais quand Kyle était là, Stan redevenait un grand gamin dont les yeux brillaient dès lors qu'ils se posaient sur le roux.

-Y m'veux quoi l'péruvien ?!

-Ta copine se cache de toi, c'est moche.

-De quoi tu parles, connard ? J'ai pas de copine, je veux Kyle.

Et cette franchise, même si elle était plus que douteuse, fit sourire Craig. Ces deux-là nécessitaient un petit coup de pouce, même de la part d'un démon qui distribuait de la poudre de Pandore.

-La porte, là.

-Oh... Merci, vieux.

Craig le dépassa pour rejoindre le salon où Clyde avait été allongée sur le canapé et investit par deux filles à la longue crinière blonde. Craig passa une de ses mains dans les mèches de l'une d'entre elle qui se releva pour le regarder. Ses yeux éclatés dégoûtèrent un instant Craig jusqu'à ce que son regardèrent ne glissent sur un téton dépassant du haut de la fille. Il l'attira d'une main à lui et la blonde enroula ses bras autour de la nuque de ce séduisant brun ténébreux. Il l'entraîna dans un coin pour la prendre contre un mur, cognant à moitié sa tête dans ses va-et-vient furieux.

Lorsque le soleil se leva, les rayons éclairèrent des corps à moitié nus allongés à même le sol, d'autres l'étant totalement et cherchant parmi les cadavres de bouteilles leurs vêtements. Kenny se glissa hors du bras qui l'enlaçait avant d'embrasser une joue mal rasée puis alla réveiller Kyle et Stan qui s'étaient endormis dans le couloir, Stan tenant fermement contre lui son meilleur ami. Token retrouva ses esprits entre les seins d'une latino qui avait perdu son short quelque part entre la cuisine et le salon. Craig était déjà loin de ce tableau écœurant, loin de la déchéance qu'il avait crée.

* * *

Craig avait envie d'un chocolat chaud. Un comme ceux que sa mère faisait, avec de la crème, du nappage et tout ça. Et le seul endroit où on en faisait, c'était au Starbbuck sur la grande avenue. Il enfonça son chulo sur sa tête, éteignit son joint qu'il retrouverait plus tard et traversa les rues pour atterrir devant le grand café.Craig leva ses yeux bleus pilules vers le serveur qui eut un sursaut en reconnaissant le brun.

-Salut Tweek, finit par lâcher Craig avec un sourire supérieur. Un chocolat chaud s'te plaît.

Tweek hocha de la tête en fuyant le regard du brun puis lui servit son chocolat.

-A bientôt, Tweekie ! Railla le brun en enfournant les pièces dans les mains fébriles du blond qui était presque en hyper ventilation.

Il s'installa dans un fauteuil à l'écart et étendit ses jambes engourdies sous la table. De là où il était, il pouvait voir Tweek derrière sa caisse tenter de sourire nerveusement aux clients et jeter de petits coup d'œil paniqué dans sa direction. Le blond accroc à la poudre lui était revenu plusieurs fois en mémoire, et MarieJeanne lui injectait des images, peut-être des fantasmes, où Craig se tendait conquérant au-dessus de lui, secouant son sachet de paradis et tenant son menton entre ses grands doigts aux ongles trop courts. Il aurait pu en jouir tellement le regard apeuré de Tweek le comblait dans son trip mégalo. Finalement, le blond disparut vers les cuisines, faisant grogner Craig de déception. Il alla jeter son gobelet puis sortit, le vent s'engouffrant dans son gilet, le froid meurtrier gelant son âme. Alors qu'il allait rejoindre une petite rue, une tornade lui tomba presque dessus et l'entraîna entre deux immeubles.

-J-je... Je peux avoir ton numéro ? Clyde m'a dit que tu me donnerais ce dont j'ai besoin quand je voudrais pratiquement...

Tremblant devant le grand Tucker, le pitoyable Tweek tenait les pans de son manteau pour empêcher le froid de se saisir de son petit corps trop maigre.

-On s'passe déjà plus d'moi ?

Tweek fronça légèrement les sourcils et renifla encore plus.

-Tu veux bien ou pas ? Je peux toujours trouver quelqu'un d'autre...

-Genre, t's'rais capable d'aller voir un dealer dans un coin bien flippant ! Ricana Craig en fourrant les mains dans ses poches, se donnant une pose suprême.

-Je faisais comme ça avant...

-Vas-y, sors ton portable, j'te l'file mon numéro.

Après l'échange, Craig proposa à Tweek un sachet de 10g, gratuitement pour leur premier marché. Le blond lui sauta presque dessus pour le lui arracher des mains, faisant presque bander Craig qui s'imaginait le plaquer contre le mur de briques en face et lui baisser son fut, dévoilant ainsi des jambes qu'il se plaisait à croire interminable.

-Hésites pas à appeler même tard, j'ai la bagnole.

Tweek sembla hésiter puis lui sourit, avant de disparaître dans l'angle de la rue. Craig retourna chez lui en compagnie de MarieJeanne qui lui soufflait mille et une promesses de tendresse.


	3. III: Waiting all night (Rudimental)

Bonjour, Bonjour! On est Dimanche, je poste donc mon chapitre! ^^ La fiction est déjà bientôt finie, elle m'a particulièrement inspirée, ça m'a pris à peine un mois pour sortir la plupart des chapitres. J'espère que malgré la rapidité d'écriture, on retrouve aussi un peu de qualité. Du coup, je me suis lancée dans une seconde fic que je commencerais à poster quand j'aurai posté au moins la moitié de celle-ci.

Sur ce blabla, bonne lecture! N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis, je ne mords pas :3

Kenny s'était rendu compte qu'il aimait Eric Cartman à ses 19ans. Il rentrait chez Craig en traînant des pieds, totalement défoncé et les mains en sang car il s'était battu. Le blond s'était senti étrangement mélancolique et seul, n'ayant pas vu ses amis depuis des mois. Une longue descente aux enfers avait commencé suite à sa rencontre avec Craig qui lui avait montré les joies de la drogue. En revanche, Kenny avait été seul lors des retombées, un peu comme ce soir là. Il était arrivé en bas de l'immeuble et n'arrivait pas à lever ses mains pour sonner à l'interphone. Il avait décidé de s'asseoir près de la porte, espérant qu'un voisin passerait le portique. A la place, il avait reçu le contenu d'une bouteille d'eau sur la tête, le réveillant d'un coup.

-T'es vraiment trop con... Lèves-toi, on va manger un bout.

Cartman s'était tenu devant lui, imposant et écrasant. Kenny n'avait jamais supporté le gros châtain qui se sentait supérieur à lui grâce à sa condition sociale. Cartman avait toujours été méprisant au sujet du blond, encore plus qu'envers les deux autres. Mais ce soir, il lui avait tendu la main pour l'aider à se relever et l'avait traîné dans un petit fastfood sur la grande avenue. Kenny avait du mal à garder ses yeux ouverts, et le silence qui s'était installé entre les deux amis, si on pouvait vraiment les appeler ainsi, ne l'aidait pas à rester concentrer. Kenny avait mollement mâchonné ses frites en frottant ses yeux douloureux sous le regard attentif d'Eric qui n'avait toujours pas prononcé un mot.

-Arrêtes de m'fixer comme ça... Tu veux quoi ? Que j'te baise les pieds parce que tu m'as ramené ici ?

-T'étais beau avant, connard. Maintenant, t'es plus qu'une loque. Tu m'dégoûtes McCormick tellement tu ressembles à ton père.

Le blond s'était énervé et avait tenté d'étrangler l'enfoiré qui lui faisait face avec son regard trop sérieux, mais ce dernier n'avait eu aucun mal à l'immobiliser.

-Me compares pas à cet enculé !

-Ah ouais ? Et pourquoi j'en aurai pas le droit ?! T'es aussi misérable que lui ! Tu picoles p't'être pas, mais tu t'drogues, c'est quoi le pire, Kenneth ?

Kenny s'était rassis dans son siège et avait rageusement dévoré son steak, comme ramené à la vie par les paroles crus du plus gros.

-Parles pas de c'que tu connais pas. C'est facile pour toi, t'as toujours eu la belle vie. Ta mère faisait absolument tout ce que tu voulais !

-Et tu crois que ça m'a aidé à trouver mes p'tits boulots ? Tu crois que ça m'aidera quand je deviendrais un homme ? Te cherches pas des excuses. T'avais p't'être pas le meilleur départ, mais tu t'es plombé tout seul. Puis contrairement à c'que tu crois, j'te connais un peu McCormick.

-Pourquoi tu m'fais chier, bordel... Tu devrais pas être en train de taffer pour tes études ou une connerie dans l'genre ?

Cartman avait eu un sourire mauvais qui avait fasciné le blond un moment.

-T'es jaloux parce que j'existe. J'ai toujours existé, alors que toi, tu te contentais d'survivre. T'es plus qu'un cadavre ambulant, t'as des marques de maladies dégueulasses sur le corps alors tu sors couvert. T'es un ange déchu McCormick.

-Et toi t'es qu'un connard. J'en fais pas tout un plat et j'viens pas t'vider des putains d'bouteilles sur la gueule !

-J'voulais m'assurer qu't'étais crevé.

-Dommage pour toi.

.Ils étaient ensuite rentrer tranquillement, Cartman prenant le métro près de chez Craig pour retourner chez sa mère où il habitait encore à l'époque. Kenny lui avait tiré la langue en guise d'au-revoir et Cartman lui avait ébouriffé le cheveux un regard tendre que Kenny découvrit pour la première fois. Ce fut le moment exact où son cœur s'emballa pour le châtain, qui semblait d'un coup bien moins disgracieux qu'auparavant. Après ça, il y avait eu les déjeuners ensemble le lundi midi, se composant d'un sandwich dans le parc près du boulot de Cartman et du bar dans lequel bossait Kenny, les plaintes sur la femme du châtain, et les rires du blond.

* * *

Kyle se trouvait laid. Là où les autres voyaient de sublimes boucles rousses qui caressaient son front , lui donnant un air presque candide, lui voyait juste une horrible tignasse dont les gens se moquaient. Il détestait le désordre, que ce soit dans ses cheveux, dans ses devoirs, ou dans ce qu'était devenue sa vie. Ses yeux verts lui dévoraient le visage tant ils étaient grands et son teint était trop lumineux. Il avait une grâce presque féminine qui faisait se retourner les hommes, l'exaspérant au plus haut point. Seulement, il avait découvert une autre facette de son physique. A vrai dire, ça avait été un total hasard. A l'époque, il était encore au lycée et il était totalement maigrichon, donc il se détestait. Kenny, Eric, Stan et lui-même avaient décidé de profiter du soleil dans le parc qui se trouvait près de leur lycée plutôt que d'aller en cours avec Mr Garrison. On ne pouvait pas vraiment les blâmer... Stan s'était mis un peu à l'écart et semblait faire ses devoirs, ce qui était une première chez le brun, grattant frénétiquement sur une feuille. Les trois autres jouaient aux cartes, laissant le vent faire voler leurs cheveux alors qu'ils ne portaient pas leur habituel bonnet. Les rayons solaires faisaient s'illuminer les boucles de Kyle tel un brasier, et le vert de ses yeux faisait penser à celui de la pelouse grasse dans laquelle ils étaient assis. Après avoir perdu à chaque partie, il s 'était levé pour se mettre près de son meilleur ami, pensant qu'il pourrait l'aider avec ses devoirs. Mais plutôt que de voir l'écriture quasi-illisible du brun, il avait vu une image qui lui avait donné l'impression d'observer quelque chose qui lui était étranger tout en étant familier. Quelque chose qui avait toujours été à sa portée mais à laquelle il n'avait jamais fait attention. Stan avait représenté trois formes assises dans l'herbe, dont deux floues. Seuls les contours avaient été tracés et les formes étaient remplies à la couleur grise. Au centre des deux silhouettes, un jeune homme au sourire éblouissant, les cheveux en vrac retombant sur son front, donnant une ombre légère à un visage fin qui ne manquait pas de charme. Des yeux au cils clairs, caressant des joues encore rondes, un vert tendre brillant dans les iris. Stan avait donné quelques petits coups de crayon noir sur la pupille, laissant une légère trace blanche qui donnait un éclat à l'œil, rendant le dessin plus vivant.

-Je savais pas que tu savais dessiner... avait chuchoté le roux, comme apeuré par l'idée que le moindre bruit trop fort ne fasse s'envoler la feuille de papier.

-Le sujet m'inspire. Le reste du temps, ça ne ressemble à rien. Je sais juste dessiner si tu es au centre de la composition... C'est bizarre, pas vrai ?

Kyle n'avait pas su quoi répondre. Peut-être que le reste du dessin était un peu flou, mais son portrait était si beau, si lumineux qu'il s'était demandé comment Stan ne pouvait-il pas donner la même impression sur d'autres figures.

-J'ai essayé avec Kenny et Cartman mais... Je crois que j'arrive pas à tout saisir. Chez eux, je veux dire. Toi je te connais parfaitement, je sais quel visage tu as quand tu souris, quand tu pleures, quand tu es en colère, ou en pleine réflexion.

-Faut juste que tu t'entraînes pour les autres... Et les paysages ? Tu sais les faire ?

-J'ai jamais essayé... J'trouve pas ça intéressant. Ça manque d'appartenance, je ne peux pas me l'approprier.

-Parce que je t'appartiens ? Avait demandé Kyle avec un sourire mutin.

-Pff... Ca me semblait évident ! Non mais j'veux dire... Un paysage, y aura des gens qui le trouveront moche, d'autres super beau.

-C'est pareil pour les gens...

-J'ai l'impression que quelque soit la personne qu'on dessine, elle devient belle. A la fois, j'ai pris qu'un modèle canon... En fait, je vois ce qui est beau chez les gens et qui va plaire une fois dessiné, mais pas dans les paysages.

-Pourquoi tu ferais pas des études d'art ?

-C'est pas drôle Kyle...

-Je suis sérieux ! Tu as une conception de l'esthétique qui t'est propre, et je la trouve vraiment intéressante !

-J'suis pas assez doué pour entrer dans ce genre de cours.

-Tu seras là-bas pour apprendre ! Il suffit que tu envoies quelques unes de tes œuvres, il juge si il pense que tu peux avoir les capacités nécessaires, tout ce qui est inspiration, technique, et personnalité aussi ! Je suis sûr qu'ils te prendront !

Mais Stan n'avait pas écouté les conseils de Kyle. C'était trop d'effort, et il ne s'était pas senti prêt à subir les critiques d'un jury sur ses dessins. Parce que ce n'était pas des œuvres, comme Kyle avait l'habitude de les appeler, mais juste des dessins, des traits griffonnés pendant les cours ou dans sa chambre. Aujourd'hui, Stan ne dessinait plus, ses mains tremblaient trop. Il était devenu un petit navire sans inspiration. Ou plutôt une épave recelant de trésors qui ne pouvaient plus remonter à la surface, emprisonnés sous les ténèbres de l'alcool et de la mélancolie. Kyle l'avait supplié de nombreuses fois de le dessiner, ou de partir en week-end à la montagne pour reproduire les paysages enneigés, mais Stan avait toujours refusé. Kyle était redevenu laid.


	4. IV: Iron (Woodkid)

Bonjour, bonjour! Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir posté hier, j'étais au Parc Disney et je suis rentrée tellement fatiguée que je me suis couchée directement. C'est ça, de courir après Mickey et compagnie... Bref! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, bonne lecture :)

Chap 4 : Iron (Woodkid)

« J'ai besoin d'1kg, l'adresse est en lien. » Craig expira ses rêves nuageux. Il repensa un instant aux paroles de Clyde à propos de Tweek et se dit qu'il avait raison : l'hirsute était totalement accroc et en plus ça le rendait amusant. Craig prit sa voiture pour se retrouver devant un bar délabré des vieux quartiers. Tweek était installé dans un coin peu éclairé, un café devant lui et le regard rivé sur son portable. Craig prit un chocolat chaud et alla s'installer en face du blond. Tweek lui fit un petit sourire timide avant de siroter son café. Ils discutèrent un peu, notamment de comment s'était finie la soirée de Clyde, qui avait couché avec qui, qui avait vomi sur qui. Tweek avait eu un petit rire après les commentaires moqueurs de Craig et son sourire de loup puis ils avaient fait une partie de babyfoot où le péruvien tricha largement. Mais les rires de plus en plus nombreux de Tweek l'encourageait à faire l'imbécile. Doucement, il se déridait, et Craig sentit son orgueil se tendre dans son ventre, comme un chat voluptueux qui s'étire. Il gagnait lentement sa confiance, et les sourires du blond donnait un éclat particulier à son visage, totalement différent du charme qu'il dégageait lorsqu'il était apeuré ou méfiant, mais qui plaisait au moins autant au péruvien. Finalement il donna à Tweek sa commission et ils se séparèrent avec un sourire et le cœur un peu plus léger. Craig l'avait appelé Tweety.

* * *

Kenny tenait les épaules de Stan, le gardant parmi les mortels. Ses yeux étaient plus rouges, ses muscles bandaient sous la peau translucide, la sueur qui perlait le long de ses mèches corbeau tombait à ses pieds nus. Des tas d'hommes hurlaient autour de lui, certains sautillaient littéralement sur place, alors que Stanley Marsch restait stoïque, faisant face à son futur adversaire qui devait bien faire 40kg de plus que lui. Kenny lui murmurait quelques recommandations qui sonnaient davantage comme une litanie satanique. Le brun était fiévreux, il voulait voir le sang couler et ses nerfs le plonger dans une douleur féroce tant il serait vidé de toute énergie. Stan n'était pas un combattant hors-pair. Il n'avait aucune technique, son impatience rendait ses mouvements désordonnés et il lui arrivait même d'envoyer des coups dans le vide. Mais il était réputé pour être d'une hargne démoniaque, se relevant à chaque coup qu'il encaissait. On le disait surhumain, il n'était encore qu'un gamin. Finalement, Kenny se retira de ses arrières et lui lança son sourire espiègle. Le premier combat qu'il eut fut éprouvant pour Marsch qui n'osait pas rendre les coups. Tous ses os semblaient briser et il fut conduit à l'hôpital pour stopper une hémorragie. Il revint un mois plus tard, quelques os encore mal remis, mais la rage brûlant dans les yeux et dans le sang qu'il avait déjà trop répandu. Il reçut autant de coups que la première fois, mais les rendit au centuple, ses membres désordonnés frappant où il pouvait, sans aucune logique. Kenny le trouvait incroyable quand il était dans cet état. Stan avait la puissance de la folie meurtrière. Il voulait tuer ces types qui le traitaient d'avorton, arracher leur langue de ses propres dents, griffer, frapper, assommer, découper. On ne le laissait jamais aller au bout, alors il revenait. Ce combat là ne fit pas exception. Le mastodonte se dressant face à Stan le regarda avec dédain, et on sonna la cloche. Il n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser un mouvement qu'il sentit déjà son sang s'écouler de son bras où une plaie béante le narguait de sa langue rouge. Stan était recouvert de sang, messie du chao et de la mort. L'éclair argenté dans ses mains reflétait son sourire dément.

* * *

Eric buvait une bière dans un pub près de chez lui, l'alcool le rendant moins nerveux et surtout moins salopard. Face à lui, Craig sirotait un verre de vin à la paille et grignotant une galette, observant un groupe de jeunes femmes qui gloussaient à chaque fois qu'il se tournait vers elle. Il leur offrit un sourire canaille avant de recevoir un coup d'Eric.

-J'vais t'émasculer si tu continues ton numéro. Tromper Kenny devant moi est loin d'être la meilleure idée que tu puisses avoir.

-Calme, Cartman. J'suis pas avec McCormick, c'est juste un pote très bon au pieu. Tu devrais tester, j'suis sûr qu'il te laisserait lui passer dessus.

-C'est plus une salope, alors parles de lui avec plus de respect.

Craig ricana et but d'une traite le reste de son verre.

-Tu tiens à lui. Il m'a raconté que quand vous étiez gosses, tu disais toujours que tu l'détestais.

-C'était le cas. Comme je détestais Stan et Kyle. Maintenant, j'veux qu'ils aillent bien. Et t'es loin de les faire aller bien. Alors fais gaffe à toi Tucker. J't'aime bien, mais j'hésiterais pas à te briser si il leur arrivait une merde à cause de toi.

-Tu t'trompes d'enfoiré. Kenny s'est peut-être ré-freiné dans l'auto-destruction, mais maintenant il entraîne les autres avec lui. Enfin... C'est pour ça que tu voulais me voir ?

-Comment il l'a prit ?

-Hein ?

-Le fait que j'suis père. J'sais qu'il saque pas Wendy.

-Oh. Son avis est important, pas vrai ?

-Réponds moi juste.

-Quand tu lui as téléphoné, il était défoncé. Après il est venu chez moi et j'crois qu'il a pleuré. Il était sous ma couette alors j'ai pas vu.

-Il a rien dit ?

-Qu'est-ce tu voudrais qu'il dise ?

-J'aurai préféré qu'il réagisse comme Kyle et Stan et qu'il soit juste content.

Cartman soupira en écrasant sa grosse joue sur la table. Craig le regarda d'un œil critique puis commanda un whisky.

-Tu savais très bien qu'il le prendrait mal. Il veut se barrer quelques temps en Floride, voir du soleil et des filles.

-Quel trou duc'... Il part quand ?

-Je sais pas. J'crois qu'il a déjà fait son sac, ça devait lui trotter dans l'crâne d'puis un moment. Tu vas l'retenir ?

-Pourquoi j'ferais un truc pareil ? J'suis pas une tapette, c'est juste un pote. Pas question que j'lui donne de faux espoirs.

-Ouais, ouais...

Craig lança un regard amusé à Cartman puis posa un billet sur la table et se leva en saluant le châtain d'un signe de la main avant de se diriger vers le groupe de demoiselles.

* * *

Kenny avait son sac à dos sur les épaules. Il faisait frais, le matin peinait encore à se lever. Lui, il était là à traîner ses jambes trop longues, ses yeux rouges et son cœur gros. Cartman était père, il lui avait appris la veille au soir. Ça avait gueulé, tout ça à cause de l'humanité de Kenny. Quelle connerie que l'amour, franchement... Le blond avait voulu tout plaquer pour une durée indéterminée, il partait à présent sur la route, tentant de faire du stop. Il voulait aller en Floride, baiser tout ce qui passerait sous son nez et s'amuser au maximum. Ensuite, il rentrerait tranquillement à Denver, recommencerait à s'éclater avec Craig, Stan et Kyle. Délicieux programme, en somme. Sauf que les McCormick n'ont pas de chance.


	5. V: Nuits Fauves (FAUVE)

Bonsoir! :) j'espère que vous êtes prêt pour ce nouveau chapitre~ Parce que le voilà!

Juste une petite note: il est fort possible que vous retrouviez des néologismes! Ce ne sont pas des fautes (enfin c'est possible qu'il y en est, je m'en excuse d'ailleurs!).

Chap 5 : Nuits Fauves (FAUVE)

Des bulles de couleurs s'élevaient jusqu'au plafond, comme de minuscules planètes à la gravité inexistantes. Les yeux de Tweek reflétaient ces paillettes multicolores, un sourire béat alors que le LSD courait le marathon dans ses veines. Ces petits bonheurs qui rebondissaient, se frottaient lascivement.

-Oh, la belle bleue !

-Tweek, tu bavouilles, ricana Kyle en jouant avec un mégot, le faisant voler dans la galaxie du salon de chez Token.

-C'est tellement beau, tous ces petits mondes d'hélium. Viens, on va sur Vénus, on se marie à des femmes trop magnifiques et après, on retourne sur Terre avec elle et on sera trop hype !

-C'est con à dire, mais t'es bien plus drôle comme ça !

-Tweek, j'ai ta dose.

-J'arrive ! Craig, tes yeux sont méga-grands ! Et en plus, ils ressemblent aux billes qu'on met au fond des aquariums !

-C'est pour mieux te mater, mon enfant... Allez viens.

Rencontre d'un corps euphorique avec un apathique. Les étincelles font des gerbes de lumière que seul Tweek vit, mais que Craig put ressentir. De toute façon, il avait toujours été un être de sensations, son cerveau n'étant plus habitué à réfléchir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu m'amènes aujourd'hui ?

-De l'exta, MarieJeanne, héroïne... Dis moi c'que tu veux, ce s'ra plus simple.

Tweek prit un air pensif et s'installa sur la pelouse de Token avec le péruvien qui s'allumait un joint. Ce dernier sortait un petit sachet aux pilules à l'air candide qu'on les bonbons.

-Je veux les roses !

-T'es sûr de toi ?

-Craiiig ! Donnes moi les roses ! J'ai plein d'argent en plus... Je ferais c'que tu voudras, mais donnes moi les roses !

Le dealer glissa le plastique dans les mains tremblantes de l'hirsute et s'allongea dans l'herbe. Les étoiles, points lumineux lointains qui lui donnaient le tournis, s'amassaient comme les lucioles autour d'un étang. Craig aimait les lucioles. Il courait après quand il était môme, souvent accompagné de Clyde qui finissait toujours par tomber dans la vase et pleurnicher.

-Tu penses à quoi, quand tu regardes le ciel ?

-Au fait que c'est immense, et pourtant, c'est que du vide. J'ai peur d'me faire aspirer.

-Mais c'est pas vide ! Y a pleins d'étoiles, de planètes, des tas de choses qu'on a pas encore découvertes...

-Et entre tout ça, y a du vide. C'est comme ici, entre deux personnes. C'est rien qu'du vide. Jusqu'à ce qu'elles se parlent. C'est ça, la solitude. Le silence nous enveloppe, on ne voit rien au-delà du bout de nos doigts. Y rien d'autre qui existe que nous-même. Jusqu'à l'apparition d'une nouvelle planète dans notre orbite. Mais parfois, ça suffit pas à chasser le silence.

-Ça m'rend triste c'que tu dis. Mais je crois que je comprends. Quand j'me drogue, j'entends des voix, des fois inconnues, des fois de personnes que j'aime. Je suis toujours entouré quand je suis défoncé, c'est chaud et accueillant. Et quand tout redevient normal, j'ai froid et j'ai mal.

-T'es p't'être juste schyzo. Surtout que c'est que des illusions.

-Je m'en fiche, ça me rend heureux, c'est tout ce que je veux !

Craig glissa sa main parmi les mèches folles blondes, semblant s'envoler comme les plumes d'un poussin. Tweek semblait tellement innocent, à ne voir que les bonnes choses de la drogue. Il lui faisait penser à Kenny, avant que son corps ne soit rongé par les morsures des seringues.

-Tu as un instinct de grand frère. Tu as une petite sœur ? Ou un petit frère ?

-Ouais, une p'tite conne qui doit avoir 20ans maintenant... J'l'ai pas vu d'puis longtemps, du coup j'transvase mon affection sur des plus jeunes que moi.

-J'ai 26ans...

-Tu déconnes ? Mais on dirait un lycéen ! J'ai même eu peur de faire de la pédophilie quand j't'ai proposé d'me payer en nature !

Tweek eut un sourire tranquille et se mit sur le ventre, sa chemise recouverte de brins d'herbe et une fourmi se baladant dans ses cheveux. Craig ne le trouvait pas beau, mais là, il avait l'air d'un sage avec son air paisible, ses yeux luisants de vie et ses veines qui ressortaient sur la peau blanche, tel des serpents d'eau dans un fleuve glacé. Un baiser fut volé, quelque chose qui n'était pas transcendant, pas particulièrement signe d'une passion dévorante. Juste deux extrémités de chair qui s'étaient touchées pour goûter leur Némésis. Les bulles de couleurs avaient explosé sous les aiguilles des seringues envoyées par les invités.

* * *

« Tu n'es pas venu ce midi, t'es malade ? »

« Kenneth, tu me fais la gueule ? »

« Mec... T'es pas une gonzesse alors arrêtes de bouder dans ton coin et appelles moi, qu'on s'explique »

« OK, là c'est moi qui suis énervé. J'peux savoir c'est quoi ton putain de problème ?! Tu m'en veux d'avoir un gosse ?! Tu m'en veux d'être marié ?! Mais qu'est-ce tu crois au juste ? Même si j'avais pas tout ça, on s'rait pas ensemble toi et moi ! J'suis pas pédé, putain ! »

« J'croyais qu'tu t'en foutais que j'veuille pas de toi ! T'as dis que tu resterais mon pote ! T'as pas le droit de me mentir, McCormick ! »

* * *

-Bonsoir, vous êtes bien Mr Cartman Eric ?

-Oui, c'est moi. Je peux savoir qui vous êtes et comment vous avez eu mon numéro ?

-Je suis la réceptionniste du Denver General Hospital. Vous êtes le numéro d'urgence à appeler dans le répertoire de Monsieur McCormick Kenneth. Votre ami a eu un accident il y a une semaine, il est actuellement en soin chez nous.

-Quoi ?! Pourquoi j'ai pas été prévenu plus tôt ?! Est-ce qu'il va bien ? J'arrive dans une vingtaine de minutes, y a intérêt à ce que je puisse le voir !

-Où tu vas, chéri ? Eric ?

* * *

Il était étendu sur son lit, Stan observant les photos accrochées sur le mur d'en face. Kyle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il faisait ça à chaque fois qu'il venait ici, les bonheurs glacés ne bougeraient pas. Ce qu'il oubliait d'afficher, à la vue de tous, c'était les malheurs. Et ils avaient été nombreux, au sein de ce petit groupe. Pour commencer, Kyle, qui avait été rejeté par sa mère lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'il ne se marierait jamais à la jolie demoiselle qu'elle lui avait présenté. « J'aime les hommes, maman. Tu m'as dégoûté des femmes. » Elle avait hurlé, l'avait frappé, puis l'avait mis à la porte, l'envoyant à Sodome chez son ami Stan. Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis ses dix-sept ans, et elle ne lui manquait pas du tout. Son père était venu le voir à l'université pour tenter de le raisonner, il était son fils, sa chair, il devait rendre la famille fière. Kyle n'avait jamais été autant en colère de sa vie, et avait simplement claqué la porte au nez de son père devant un Stan incrédule. Il était resté muet pendant une semaine, contenant du mieux qu'il pouvait sa colère froide. Stan... Ce type qui l'aimait à la vie, à la mort. Son meilleur ami, qu'il connaissait depuis toujours. Alors comment pouvait-il ne pas voir le mal qu'il lui faisait, à le rejeter sans le faire exprès ? Stan était toujours derrière lui, le serrait contre son cœur, le laissant battre contre son dos. Et Kyle restait sourd à tout ça. Il ne savait pas entendre, ou peut-être ne voulait-il pas. Parfois, Stan lui faisait peur. Surtout en présence de Kenny. Le blond réveillait les plus bas instincts des gens par il ne savait quelle magie. Et Stan avait un regard effrayant quand Kenny était là. Kenny aussi avait de quoi être malheureux. Mais il ne s'étendait pas sur tout ce qu'il avait vécu, il préférait se trouer le cerveau à balle bleue et rose. Oublier les sourires aimant d'une mère disparue, oublier les regards vitreux d'un père au corps creux, oublier la main chaleureuse dans ses cheveux d'un amour voué à l'échec. Il avait été entraîné dans les limbes aux couleurs inexistantes et à l'énergie lumineuse extasyque. A présent, il se sentait l'âme d'un gourou qui guidait d'autres gens au Pays des merveilles. Enfin... Il n'était pas près de recommencer, d'après Cartman.

-Stan.

-Hm ?

-Kenny est à l'hôpital.


	6. VI: Blackbird (The Beatles)

Bonjour bonjour ^^ désolée du retard, j'ai eu un week end plutôt chargé... Sans plus attendre, le nouveau chapitre! :) Que j'aime beaucoup moins que les autres, d'ailleurs...

Chap 6 : Blackbird (The Beatles)

Ses doigts aux ongles rongés couraient sur les avant-bras blancs, longeant les rivières veineuses pour atterrir dans le creux où se noyait un grain de beauté. Il sentit une main glisser sur sa hanche, mais il ne tenta pas de s'évader. Il continua sa course jusque dans le cou où la peau semblait plus moite. Ses lèvres glissaient doucement sur l'épiderme délicat à l'odeur de tabac et de gel douche pour homme. Son nez frôla la mâchoire de l'autre, ses dents mordillèrent la naissance du cou pour descendre sur les clavicules. Encore un grain de beauté. Des mains vinrent envahir son torse alors que ses yeux restaient rivés sur les bras aux muscles bandants qu'ils voulaient baiser.

-T'es bouillant.

-C'est pour mieux te réchauffer, mon enfant.

Il pouffa en nichant son visage dans le cou accueillant en laissant ses mains dégringoler sur le torse peu musclé. Encore un grain de beauté. Là, sur le téton gauche. Il était en relief, ce qui voulait dire que ce torse avait pris le soleil. Il sentit un creux en-dessous de l'un des pectoraux. La peau avait une texture différente. Une cicatrice, sûrement causée par une arme blanche.

-Tu t'es fais ça comment ?

-Kenny, dans un bad trip. Il me prenait pour son père. C'était pas trop profond, et j'étais trop défoncé pour avoir mal.

Il glissa ses lèvres et embrassa la tâche encore plus blanche que le reste de la peau. Les côtes de Craig caressaient sa joue lorsqu'il inspirait.

-Faudrait p't'être se bouger. Tu bosses pas aujourd'hui ?

Tweek ne répondit pas. Le péruvien ébouriffait les mèches blondes puis finit pas se lever, laissant le drap glisser comme un voile opaque sur son corps nu. Tweek le dévora des yeux, cette beauté glaciale aussi pure que la poudre qu'il respirait mieux que l'air. Craig était d'une sensualité terrifiante, ses yeux sombres se posant sur le blond et un sourire mutin étirant ses lèvres trop fines.

-T'as l'air d'apprécier.

-Carrément.

Ils finirent par se lever puis Craig happa les lèvres du blond avant que ce dernier ne disparaisse à l'angle de sa rue.

* * *

Elle brossait ses cheveux devant le miroir de sa coiffeuse, ses yeux démaquillés observant son propre reflet. Wendy était sublime avec sa nuque blanche, ses mains fines et douces qui semblaient caresser sa peau.

-Ta mère a appelé. Elle ne comprend pas pourquoi tu n'es pas allé la voir ce week-end et moi non plus d'ailleurs.

Mais il fallait toujours qu'elle dise de la merde quand elle ouvrait la bouche.

-T'es stupide ou quoi ? Tu crois vraiment que j'vais m'tirer à l'autre bout du pays alors que mon meilleur pote est dans l'coma parce qu'il vient de se faire renverser par un enfoiré ?!

-Eric, ne m'agresses pas quand tu me parles, souffla la jolie brune d'une voix calme mais glaciale.

-Alors dis pas de conneries, ça m'énerve !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et s'installa dans leur lit ou Eric lisait un magazine.

-Tu penses que t'en prendre à moi arrangera les choses ? Je croyais que tu étais plus malin que ça.

Le châtain sortit du lit et alla s'enfermer dans son bureau. Il avait besoin de se détendre, mais pas question de toucher au whisky dans l'armoire. Kenny ne l'entraînerait pas dans la merde, n'était pas comme Stan ni Kyle. Le joli sourire du blond ne bernait pas sa raison, peut-être juste un peu sa rudesse habituelle. Si Kenny ne se réveillait pas, Cartman s'en irait, très loin, sans un mot. Il ne pourrait pas rester dans cette ville en croisant le fantôme de son ami, il en crèverait. De toute façon, il avait obtenu un poste dans une petite ville

-Putain... C'était pas censé se passer comme ça...

* * *

Tout semblait si lumineux, mais sans être aveuglant. Il se demanda si il s'agissait d'une forêt, où si c'était le parc de Denver. Il savait juste qu'il ne pouvait pas se lever pour le moment. De toute façon, il n'en avait pas très envie. La cime de grands sapins apparaissaient dans son champ de vision et le soleil resplendissait au milieu d'un ciel incroyablement bleu. Quelques nuages cotonneux paressaient dans l'immensité azure et le jeune homme se sentit terriblement bien face à cette vision. Finalement, ses mains caressèrent quelques brins d'herbe humide et il tendit les mains vers lui. De la terre était restée collée sur ses paumes mais il ne la sentait pas. Il frotta ses mains entre elle en regardant distraitement le vent souffler, emportant quelques feuilles d'un arbre qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il réussit à s'asseoir et aperçut un pivert sur le tronc rougeoyant d'un sapin. Tout était silencieux, rien ne venait perturber l'endroit. La brise ne faisait rien bruisser, les oiseaux se faisaient silencieux. Finalement, il décida de voir les alentours, ne sachant toujours pas ce qu'il faisait là. Les premiers pas furent mal assurés car il ne sentait pas ses membres. Malgré tout, ces derniers lui obéissaient et il réussit à trouver une route. Songeant qu'en la suivant il reviendrait vers la ville, il décida de la longer. Le soleil commençait à décliner et toujours pas l'ombre d'une personne, ou encore d'une voiture traversant cette forêt sans fin. Il n'était même pas fatigué alors qu'il avait marché depuis un bon moment, même si il se sentait incapable de dire depuis combien de temps. Puis il la vit. Une tâche orange au milieu de la route. Il ne sut pas à quel moment ses jambes s'étaient mises à courir d'elle-même, mais il arriva rapidement auprès de cet étrange apparition. Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme habillé d'un anorak orange aux cheveux blonds et à la peau pâle tâchée par de petites gouttes de sang. Il ne remarqua que plus tard qu'il baignait d'ailleurs dedans.

-Putain ! Il est mort ?

Le blond papillonna des yeux après un temps d'attente terriblement long et se releva sans aucun problème. Le sang dans lequel il pataugeait jusque-là disparut comme par magie sous le regard effaré de son homologue.

-P'tain, c'que j'ai mal à la tête !

-Est-ce que ça va ?

-Je crois... Où est-ce qu'on est ?

-Je sais pas du tout... Je m'appelle Kenneth, j'suis aussi paumé que toi je pense...

-Moi c'est Kenny, enchanté ! On est dans les bois, c'est ça ? Ca fait depuis combien de temps que j'suis là ?

-Aucune idée, je t'ai trouvé y a pas longtemps.

-J'me rappelle... Que je voulais partir. J'crois que je faisais du stop. Mais y avait personne, alors j'ai avancé sur la route. J'étais complètement pété. Il faisait nuit, et je caillais. Il pleuvait aussi... Puis y a une lumière qui approchait, et je me suis mis en plein milieu de la route. Elle était tellement belle que je voulais l'attraper. Et je crois que j'ai réussi, parce qu'elle est carrément entrée en moi avec violence ! Et... J'me souviens plus de rien.

-T'as du avoir un accident ! Y a même pas trente secondes, tu pissais le sang ! T'es dans un sale état... Faut absolument qu'on retourne en ville pour demander de l'aide !

-Mais dis moi... Toi aussi t'as pas l'air de sortir de la douche ! Tu t'es cassé la gueule dans la boue ou quoi ? T'en as partout sur la tronche !

-Je me suis réveillé par terre, ça doit être en rapport... Tu peux te lever ?

Kenneth tendit sa main à Kenny et ils décidèrent de continuer leur chemin en longeant l'interminable elle s'arrêta. Les deux jeunes hommes purent voir apparaître une rivière qui serpentait, balayant le goudron qui chauffait leurs pieds précédemment. Ils s'y penchèrent tout deux puis s'arrêtèrent d'un même mouvement.

-Bordel de... souffla Kenny en observant les deux reflets.

Kenneth était Kenny, et Kenny était Kenneth. La seule différence, c'est que le front de Kenneth était couvert d'un liquide rougeâtre qui avait séché, et son anorak était plus sombre. Kenny l'attrapa et le plongea dans la rivière, tentant de le noyer. Plutôt que de mourir, il récupérait peu à peu ses sens. Sa cage thoracique le brûlait sous le manque d'air, ses yeux se fermaient. Puis il les rouvrit en sentant l'air entrer à nouveau dans ses poumons. Il venait de se réveiller de la mort.


	7. VII: Always Remember Me

Bonsoir! Je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard, grosse panne d'inspi pour ce chapitre... Et j'avais mes partiels aussi! Enfin~ Voilà les vacances, délicieuses vacances *.*

Bref! Il s'agit de l'avant-dernier chapitre (le dernier est déjà écrit, je le posterais probablement dimanche, comme avant). J'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture! ^^

Chap 7 : Always Remember Me (Ry Cuming & Sara Bareilles)

Craig Tucker avait 24ans, son père était péruvien, sa mère américaine, et sa petite sœur avait 20ans. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il n'avait pas vu sa famille de sang depuis au moins 1an. Il ne pouvait plus les voir, leur regard compatissant l'écœurant et lui rappelant le drame de son enfance. Mais il avait su se faire une nouvelle famille, les liens étant encore plus forts bien que parfois malsains. Kenny faisait partie de cette famille, et lorsque Kyle l'avait appelé pour lui annoncer que le blond avait été renversé par un chauffard qui avait pris la fuite, le brun avait eu la sensation que le monde s'était arrêté de tourner, un peu comme son cœur qui avait cessé de battre un instant. Puis la voix de Kyle avait résonné à son oreille et tout avait repris son cours. Il avait accouru à l'hôpital mais on ne le laissa pas entrer voir son ami. Kenny était depuis plusieurs jours en soin intensif où il subissait une opération visant à remplacer un rein qui avait été perforé. Kyle était recroquevillé contre un Stan à la barbe naissante. Cartman discutait avec un médecin alors qu'une infirmière vint apporter des cafés pour tous ces jeunes hommes totalement anéantis et offrit même une vue imprenable sur le décolleté de sa blouse en se baissant pour tendre son café au péruvien. Le sourire qu'elle lui fit lança le début des hostilités et à peine quelques minutes après qu'elle ne soit partie, le brun la suivit jusqu'à une salle vide où visiblement elle l'attendait. Elle se tourna vers lui dans un mouvement de cheveux qu'elle avait du vouloir sexy mais qui désespéra Craig plus qu'autre chose. Elle lui offrit ses longues jambes en ceinture et ses bras en collier. Sa bouche maquillée vint dévorer celle asséchée par le stress du jeune homme. Il la plaqua contre une armoire à pharmacie et glissa ses mains contre ses cuisses pour la surélever le mieux qu'il put. Il fit glisser son sous-vêtement rouge et la dévora, oubliant son inquiétude pour le blond quelques minutes. Son appétit calmé, Craig retourna auprès des autres dans la salle d'attente. Cartman avait eu le droit à une visite, ce qui avait rassuré un peu les trois autres.

-Il est endormi, ils savent pas quand il se réveillera. On pourra tous aller le voir demain, mais pas longtemps.

De son côté, Kenny tentait de hurler à la mort alors que son corps n'était plus qu'un amas de douleur et de chair sanguinolente qu'on perfusait.

* * *

Les nuages se déplaçaient à grande vitesse, se laissant naviguer dans le bleu du ciel, tanguant au rythme des bourrasques de vent qui soufflait sans discontinuité. Craig avait préféré rester assis sur un petit muret en brique qui séparait la plage de la ville. Au loin, il voyait l'écharpe jaune de Tweek tenter de s'échapper alors que le blond marchait au bord de l'eau, ses chaussures à la main. Des mouettes faisaient du sur-place, arrachant un sourire moqueur au brun.

-Craiiiig ! Viens voir, y a une méduse !

Le péruvien soupira mais retira malgré tout ses baskets déchirés et ses chaussettes et arriva au niveau du blond qui était agenouillé face à une masse gélatineuse étalée dans le sable.

-C'est crade. Y a des mouches de partout...

-Je trouve qu'elles sont vraiment gracieuses... Ce sont comme des petites montgolfières aquatiques, et elles nagent avec tellement de délicatesse... Je suis sûr que l'eau ne bouge même pas quand elles avancent !

-Tweety, tu trouves ça gracieux ce vieux cadavre dégueulasse ?

-Dans l'eau, espèce de crétin !

Craig s'empara d'un bout de bois et le planta dans l'animal mort.

-Mais arrêtes !

-M'enfin, elle est crevée...

-Et alors ?! Un peu de respect, enfin ! Viens, on va l'enterrer.

-Pas question que je joue dans le sable, j'vais m'en foutre partout dans les vêtements.

Tweek fronça les sourcils puis alla un peu plus loin avant de creuser à l'aide de ses chaussures. Craig regardait ses cheveux battus par le vent et se demanda un instant si le goût de ses lèvres était devenu salé à cause de l'air marin. Il finit par le rejoindre et l'aida, voyant le petit sourire du blond qui était ravi. Finalement, ils trouvèrent un sac plastique qui flottait à la surface de l'eau et mirent la méduse dedans avant de la mettre dans le trou et de la recouvrir de sable.

-Faut qu'on rentre, j'dois aller voir Kenny avec les autres connards.

-Tu penses que je pourrais passer dans la semaine ?

-Bah ouais, c'est aussi ton pote.

Il déposa Tweek chez lui et se rendit directement à l'hôpital où il retrouva Stan, Kyle et Cartman dans la chambre de leur blond.

-Tu vas t'mettre un crochet à la place ?

-Craig !

-Avoues que ça serait badass.

-Ta gueule, Tucker. T'es pas drôle.

-On peut pas tous avoir l'humour de ta tronche, Marsch.

-J'vais t'buter !

-Stan ! Craig ! Vous vous calmez ou j'vous sort !

Cartman était resté silencieux, son regard trop sérieux qui n'avait pas lâché Kenny. Il devait contenir sa colère contre les trois cons qui n'avaient pas su retenir son précieux ami. Puis il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir su le protéger totalement. C'était des sentiments de gonzesse, mais ça remettait en cause sa virilité en même temps.

-J'me casse, j'en peux plus d'ta sale tronche, Marsch. Kenny, j'repasse dès qu'je peux.

Craig lui fit un pauvre sourire et s'en alla. Puis se fut les deux meilleurs amis qui durent partir, Kenny allant recevoir ses soins dans peu de temps. Cartman avait été autorisé à rester plus longtemps. Les menaces qu'il avait lancé aux infirmières avaient porté leurs fruits apparemment.

-J'espère que t'es fier de toi. Tu vois où toutes tes conneries te mène. Sérieux, être tellement raide au point de foncer dans une bagnole...

Kenny ferma les yeux et aurait sûrement soupirer bruyamment si il avait pu ouvrir la bouche. A la place, il dut endurer silencieusement les remontrances du gros, même si dans un sens, il savourait ses cris. Cartman s'était inquiété, et Kenny aurait été capable de se prendre encore de nombreuses voitures rien que pour voir ce visage habituellement tiré par le dégoût ou la moquerie l'être par la tristesse et la fatigue. Il se dit être un putain d'égoïste alors que Cartman lui envoya une tape sur le crâne.

-Tu m'écoutes, connard ?

Et dire qu'il aurait pu être sur une chaude plage à cette heure-ci avec de sublimes blondes à gros seins...

* * *

Stan s'alluma une cigarette alors que la pluie aplatissait ses mèches brunes le long de ses tempes. La journée avait été épuisante et voir tous ces bureaucrates courir sur les pavés et sauter par-dessus les flaques le faisaient s'interroger sur le sens de la vie. Tous ces gens se pressaient pour prendre le bus, le taxi, la vie... Alors que lui se tenait devant le hall de la banque dans laquelle il travaillait comme coursier, prenant le temps d'observer l'univers se hâter d'arriver à sa perte. Quand il avait 17ans, il s'était dit qu'il voulait que tout s'arrête. Il voulait rester jeune, aller chez Kyle pour jouer aux jeux vidéos et le regarder dormir, l'une de ses joues rondes s'écrasant sur l'oreiller. Il voulait tenter de faire cuire des pâtes avec Kenny sans se rappeler ce que sa mère lui avait appris. Il voulait se battre avec Cartman pour savoir lequel était le plus viril. Mais il ne pouvait pas. A présent, il devait travailler pour économiser et s'acheter une baraque. Sa baraque, où il se voyait vivre avec Kyle. Un lit pour deux, une unique salle de bain, un salon/salle à manger, une petite cuisine avec sa machine à expresso et sa petite corbeille de fruits pour les pommes de Kyle. Ses rêves se trouvaient ancrés dans le passé ou fuyant vers le futur. Son présent était horriblement réel, loin de l'onirisme utopique, atrocement morose. Il s'ennuyait et il lui était impossible de fuir ces sentiments d'ennui. Fuir au Mexique pour découvrir ce qu'était l'Ailleurs ne le comblerait que quelques temps. Le nouveau, l'inconnu deviendrait le quotidien au bout de quelques mois. En attendant, il était coincé dans ce microcosme bien trop gris. Avec des vêtements qui ne lui correspondaient pas, mais qu'il revêtait comme un costume pour entrer dans le monde adulte. Chemise trop blanche, pantalon trop droit, cravate de soie bleue offerte par Kyle pour célébrer son premier vrai job. Accompagné d'un baiser tendre au coin des lèvres. Stan voulait plus à présent. Plus que ce job qu'il avait depuis deux ans. Plus que cette relation frustrante avec Kyle. Mais avant, il devait finir sa journée. En espérant qu'il n'y finirait pas sa vie.

* * *

Des mois dans le silence. Des mois sans voir son propre visage. Kenny aurait pu devenir fou. Perdre tout ce qui lui restait : son identité. A quoi ressemblait-il maintenant, son visage figé par une étrange minerve ? Est-ce que sa voix serait différente quand il parlerait à nouveau ? Il sentait son visage creusé à cause du manque, les médecins en ayant profité pour tenter de le désintoxiquer. Ils pouvaient toujours crever. Parfois, il ressentait une lance retourner ses entrailles. Voulait-elle lui voler son second rein ? Les cauchemars n'avaient cessé, le blond était au plus mal. Sauf quand il venait. Eric n'avait jamais été aussi beau. Peut-être parce que Kenny était au fond du trou le plus sombre possible. Il venait le voir le plus souvent possible, fréquemment accompagné de l'un de leur ami. Kenny ne pouvait pas sourire pour l'instant, mais l'éclat de ses yeux bleus prouvait toute l'affection qu'il avait pour sa petite bande. De vrais petits soleils. Eric passait sa grosse main dans ses cheveux, avec précautions. Kenny aurait aimé pouvoir lui dire que sa mâchoire ne se décrocherait pas vu qu'elle était maintenue, et il espérait avoir tout le temps de plaisanter sur cet épisode merdique de sa vie une fois qu'il serait fini. Plus que quelques mois...


	8. VIII: The death of you and me

Bonsoir! Voici le dernier chapitre de Fuck Forever! Je suis incroyablement soulagée d'être venue à bout de ce monstre. C'est la première fanfic que je termine sur ce site, ça fait du bien X.X

Cependant, il est fort probable que je poste quelques petites histoires parallèles à celle-ci. Ce que serait devenu certains des personnages (notamment Kenny et Pip), des morceaux d'ombres du passé d'autres... J'espère avoir l'inspiration pour mener tout ça à terme! Déjà que je devais poster les premiers chapitres de ma nouvelle fanfic... Mais je préfère attendre, car même si elle est déjà commencé, c'est un joyeux foutoir! Elle n'est pas construite en chapitres et la chronologie est... Floue! Mais je tiens beaucoup à celle-ci aussi, donc je vais tâcher d'être rapide et de commencer à la poster!

Je vous remercie donc de m'avoir lu, j'espère que vous me laisserez vos impressions et que ce travail a été aussi agréable à lire qu'à écrire!

Chap 8 : The death of you and me (Noël Gallagher's High Flying Birds)

Ce type s'était pointé à leur soirée étudiante, un large sourire plein d'assurance, des mèches brunes aux reflets étrangement bleutés retombant sur son front. Il avait vu Kyle et ne l'avait pas lâché du regard, ce que Butters avait remarqué. Il en avait parlé au roux qui avait lancé un sourire enjôleur vers l'inconnu. Il s'était disputé avec Stan à cause de la jalousie du brun et il espérait qu'il lui ferait un peu payer, que ça lui prouverait qu'il ne lui appartenait pas. Il s'appelait Kevin, avait les yeux un peu bridés et un charme de savant. Kyle avait l'impression de parler avec quelqu'un qui le comprenait, quelqu'un digne de son intelligence, qu'il devait souvent brider avec ses amis. Ça avait été rapide. Un verre orange fluo tendu par le démon tentateur, le brouillard s'était levé sur les sens du roux, et il avait vu ses pieds avancer tout seul alors que Kevin l'entraînait hors de la boîte. Kyle avait appelé Butters d'une voix enrouée, presque un murmure. Tout était devenu caoutchouc, le trottoir ne voulait pas se laisser marcher dessus. Il n'avait jamais tenu la drogue. Kevin l'avait tiré jusqu'à une ruelle puis l'avait poussé contre un mur horriblement froid. Kyle avait levé ses yeux presque clos vers l'asiatique, tentant de se faire menaçant. Sa tête heurta la pierre et son corps s'échoua contre le bitume. Son innocence fuyait son corps au même rythme que son sang. Il sentit un froid horrible sur ses jambes, on lui arrachait sa carapace de sûreté avec tant de violence qu'il crut qu'il s'évanouirait. Il n'eut cependant pas cette chance. Ses bras battaient mollement l'air alors qu'une sueur acide se déposait sur son visage. Kevin l'avait posé sur ses hanches, tenant fermement ses cuisses dénudées. Un son funeste de quelque chose qui s'ouvre, l'esprit de Kyle se ferme. Ses poignets sont happés par des doigts fermes, telles des serres de vautour, Kyle ferme les yeux. La lance du déshonneur s'enfonce dans ses entrailles alors que ses larmes brûlantes s'enfuient. Kyle voudrait crier, mais sa gorge est trop serrée. Kyle voudrait prier, mais son esprit ne sait plus former aucune pensée raisonnable. Kyle voudrait mourir, et la chaleur qui s'introduit sans consentement semble l'immoler. Sa tête se cogne une fois de trop, le voile macabre tombe sur ses yeux.

* * *

Ike avait 19ans. Sa mère ne savait plus quoi faire de lui, il refusait tout bonnement la religion de ses parents. Il était aussi infâme que son frère et brûlerait en enfer, tout comme lui. Sauf que Ike s'en foutait. Il aurait accepté n'importe quel châtiment du moment qu'il pouvait la voir, elle et ses longs cheveux blonds, ses petits pulls rouges, et ses lèvres pleines. Elle trompait son mari avec le gamin qu'était Ike, espérait désespérément retrouver le bonheur de sa jeunesse en s'endormant dans les bras d'un enfant. Ike aurait voulu devenir un homme pour elle, lui montrer qu'elle serait heureuse, même à l'âge adulte. Elle le suppliait de ne pas perdre ses airs candides, et il ne pouvait pas refuser lorsqu'il voyait ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Cependant, elle gâcha tout. Alors qu'il se baladait dans le quartier de son amante, il vit un camion de déménagement devant sa petite maison. Il aurait pu entrer en trombe chez elle, lui demander comment elle pouvait lui faire ça, mais il continua simplement son chemin. Kyle lui avait proposé quelques jours auparavant de partir pour Washington où il avait eu un poste dans un laboratoire de recherches pharmaceutiques Il avait déjà trouvé l'appart, il aurait une voiture de fonction, et la fac de la ville était excellente et accepterait sans aucun soucis Ike. Il voulait fuir Denver depuis son viol et l'arrestation de Stan. Ne manquait plus que le jeune homme. Il rentra chez lui sous le regard suspicieux de sa mère et fit simplement ses valises sans même la concerter. Son père était mort d'un cancer peu de temps auparavant, rendant la femme encore plus oppressante. Ike voulait fuir ses idées noires, et Washington semblait être son futur havre de paix. Il embrassa sa mère sur le front, traîna ses valises jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus et disparut dedans, en route pour Denver.

* * *

Wendy déposa son sac sur l'un des sièges arrières de la voiture. Il faisait beau, le vent soufflait agréablement, faisant pester Cartman qui avait ses allergies à cause du pollen. Ça ne l'empêchait pas de s'activer pour mettre les valises dans le coffre et aider Wendy qui ne pouvait pas beaucoup bouger à cause de son gros ventre. Elle accoucherait dans moins d'un mois, à la clinique de la petite ville de South Park où ils allaient vivre. Eric était totalement stressé et ne savait pas quel parrain choisir entre Stan, Kyle et Kenny. Aucun ne faisait l'affaire, mais il les aimait, et ne pouvait pas simplement les oublier en changeant de ville, surtout le blond suicidaire. D'un autre côté, il pensait que choisir Stan le pousserait à reprendre le droit chemin à sa sortie de taule, même si il restait persuadé que le brun accourrait auprès de son meilleur ami après ses 10ans d'enfermement.

-Chéri, tu pourrais amener ici le sac de pique-nique ?

-Ouais, ouais...

Ils partiraient dans moins d'une demi-heure, pour éviter les embouteillages, pour ne plus jamais revenir à Denver. En tout cas, pas avant bien longtemps.

* * *

-Tu vas voir, c'est trop jouissif !

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit vraiment une bonne idée...

-Pip, fais moi confiance ! Tu t'sentiras tellement mieux, tellement toi !

Kenny était allongé sur un lit immense aux couvertures voluptueuses, leurs motifs floraux renforçant l'aspect vieillot de la chambre. Pip, le nouveau petit protégé de Kenny, était le fils d'un ancien Lord anglais qui était parti de son pays natal suite à la tromperie de sa femme, arrachant le jeune blond de 17ans à peine à sa mère. Pip s'était fait tabassé dans une ruelle à cause de ses airs de « tapette » et Kenny l'avait trouvé bien abîmé. Il lui avait fait pensé à lui-même, le jour où Cartman l'avait trouvé en bas de son immeuble, pire qu'un déchet. A son tour, il voulait guider le beau blond. Même si il l'emmenait vers un inconnu des plus obscurs.

* * *

Il avait entendu parler de ce type par Gregory, l'un de ses potes gardiens avec qui il couchait occasionnellement en échange de clopes. Le petit nouveau venait de Denver, s'appelait Stanley Marsch et avait tué à la lame l'enfoiré qui avait violé son meilleur ami. C'était l'un de ces jeunes ravagés par la drogue et l'alcool qui perdaient totalement pieds avec la réalité et qui finissaient là, parmi des types vraiment dangereux. Christophe ne l'avait pas encore vu mais il se promit de veiller sur ce p'tit gars qui avait vengé son camarade. Il rentrerait chez lui dans 10ans sain et sauf.

* * *

Le diagnostic était tombé. SIDA. Tweek n'avait pas bronché, il avait juste souri à l'infirmière qui n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux. Craig avait attendu dans la salle d'attente, un gobelet de chocolat chaud dégueulasse dans les mains. Il avait vu plus de blessés en attendant le blond que dans toute sa vie. Finalement, l'hirsute l'avait rejoint et l'avait pratiquement tiré jusque dehors, Craig retenant au mieux ses larmes. Cette putain de seringue souillée venait de lui. Il se haïssait du plus profond de son être.

-On s'casse au Pérou. Dans une p'tite baraque en bois.

-Tu as attrapé une maladie qui rend fou dans la salle d'attente ?

-J'déconne pas ! J'veux t'emmener au soleil, profiter un peu d'la vie !

-Craig, je ne suis pas un gamin. En plus, il y a pleins de gens qui ont le SIDA et qui n'en meurent pas.

-Suffit qu'tu chopes une bronchite pour que ça devienne une putain de pneumonie. Et j'ai tout sauf envie que tu chopes une pneumonie. Puis c'est canon au Pérou ! J'y suis jamais allé, mais mes parents m'en parlaient quand j'étais môme. En plus, j'ai d'la famille là-bas.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée... Il faut d'abord que je fasse ma cure de désintox, et après on pourrait partir quelques mois pour essayer. Mais s'installer là-bas sur un coup de tête...

-Tu crois que la vie s'est posée des questions quand elle t'a refilé cette saloperie ?

-C'est d'ma faute Craig. J'ai pas l'intention d'accuser quelqu'un d'autre ou je n'sais quelle entité mystique.

-C'est d'la mienne... J't'ai toujours encouragé à t'camer. P'tain, ça craint...

La main rassurante et un peu tremblante de Tweek vint se poser sur sa cuisse alors que le brun conduisait, les amenant à son appart.

-J'suis qu'un putain d'égoïste... Comme si c'était à moi d'être consolé ! En plus, j'passe pour une tapette...

Tweek le traîna dans l'appartement et l'embrassa, encadrant le visage triste de ses mains tremblotantes. Le loup faiblissait, faisant luire ses larmes plutôt que ses crocs. Il redevenait un enfant qui ne voulait pas perdre cette personne si spéciale qui l'appréciait malgré le fait qu'il soit souillé. Mais souillés, ils l'étaient tous. Que ce soit par l'amour, la drogue, l'alcool, le passé... L'homme n'a de cesse d'être rongé, de lui-même, de par le temps. Alors oui, autant se casser au Pérou.


End file.
